A Thousand Kisses Deep Traduction
by ptit lu
Summary: Andy doit punir Ryan pour avoir briser le protocole ! BDSM ! Public avertit !
1. première partie

Hello tout le monde, voici une traduction d'une histoire que j'ai adoré lire.

C'est histoire est basé sur l'univers de _Three Rivers_, plus particulièrement c'est un Andy/Ryan.

Cette histoire a été écrit par Melissa Shelton et je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur ses autres histoires

Vu la taille de l'histoire je l'ai découpé en plusieurs chapitres, j'en poserai un nouveau tout les jours

En espérant que cela vous plaira

* * *

><p><strong>A Thousand Kisses<strong> **Deep**

**Avertissement** : BDSM et punitions.

Le son de la porte d'hôtel se refermant est fort dans le silence de la chambre,

_Merde, il est en avance ! _Je n'avais terminé qu'à moitié ma préparation. Si je ne la finissait pas ou ne la faisait pas correctement, je serais encore plus punis.

Frottant rapidement, l'huile parfumée qu'il préférait, je la fis pénétrer dans la peau de mes jambes avant de remonter les mains et utilisé deux doigts pour vérifier que j'étais assez étiré pour lui. Juste au cas ou. Habituellement, il ne me baisais jamais après une punition, cela la transformerai en une récompense, mais il ne m'avait pas pris depuis quasiment deux semaines il pourrait donc le vouloir. En plus cela faisait parti de ma préparation de bas.

« Baby Boy ». Sa voix est calme mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Ma respiration s'accéléra du à l'anxiété. Il n'est pas supposé devoir m'appeler et si je l'oblige à m'appeler encore... Et bien, j'ai été prévenu et je ne veux pas que cela se produise. « Bab- ». Je me glissais dans le coin, mes pieds huilés glissant sur le parquet et arriva à l'arrêter en plein milieu de son mot.

Je me laissai tomber sur mes genoux en position de L, me tenant parfaitement immobile, le menton levé, les yeux vers le sol comme il l'attendais, ignorant les derniers mots prononcé. Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler sans permission et j'avais la sensation que je n'allais pas l'avoir de sitôt.

« Je sais que je suis en avance mais ce n'est pas une raison ». Depuis que nous avions commencé, il avait essayé de faire accélérer ma préparation, mais je trouvai cela difficile à cause de tous ce à quoi devais me préparer. La seule fois que je m'étais dépêché, il m'avait blessé, et ma d'une façon agréable.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ». C'était une affirmation, pas une question, je pouvais entendre la colère dans sa voix maintenant.

Pendant que son patient mourrait, attendant désespérément un nouveau cœur, qu'il n'avais quasiment pas eu à cause de circonstances échappant à notre contrôle. Moi je brisais le protocole en disant à la femme de Brandon Ayers que nous avions un cœur avant même de le dire au Maître. Il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus comme ça avant et je ne voulais rien d'autre que de me rouler en boule et mourir.

Une réponse étant requise j'acquiesçai. La punition de ce soir avait deux buts : m'apprendre à garder ma bouche fermer et renforcer sa possession sur moi.

« Alors tu sais ce qui t'attend. »

Me retournant, je me déplaçai sur les genoux vers la chambre et la table. Me relevant gracieusement sur mes pieds, je m'installais sur le bord, présentant mon cul pour ma punition et regarda vers le sol, les différents instruments, que j'avais sorti et qu'il pourrai avoir envie d'utiliser, avant d'être allé me préparer. Ce ne serai que la deuxième fois qu'il me donnera la fessée de ses propres mains comme punition. Il adorait me punir de ses mains, et j'adorais qu'il le fasse de ses propres mains aussi, mais il avait plus de plaisir, et par procuration moi également, quand il me fouettait c'est donc pour cela qu'il ne l'utilisait pas comme punition.

Sa main entra dans mon champ de vision et plana au dessus de chaque objet avant de se saisir du paddle.

Je déteste le paddle et il le sait. Il l'a utilisais la première fois pour me punir deux jours après m'avoir pris comme son soumis. En plus, j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec un ancien Dominant qui me punissait pour la plus petites des raisons, toujours avec un paddle.

Cette première punition était pour avoir brisé les règles et celle de ce soir était pour avoir brisé le protocole, je m'attendais donc à ce que ce soit pire.

Il fit courir sa main sur mon dos et sur mes fesses et je pus sentir sa colère. Il en tremblai, me faisant sentir pire. Je n'avais jamais voulu plaire autant à un Dominant autant que je voulais lui plaire et savoir que je l'avais déçu me faisait mal autant que la fessée à venir.

« 20, Baby Boy » dit il, sa voix tendu par l'effort qu'il fournissait pour garder sa colère sous contrôle.

« Dois je compter, Maître ? » je savais que je brisais une règle, mais j'étais autorisé à demander une clarification quand il ne l'étais pas assez.

« Non, tu réfléchira à pourquoi je dois faire cela. »

J'acquiesçai et me prépara à recevoir le premier coup.

Il atterri haut sur mon derrière presque que dans mon dos et j'eus le souffle coupé par la sensation de piqûre. Il garda le paddle contre ma peau, parcourant à nouveau mon dos avec sa main libre. Je tremblai à la sensation du métal froid de son alliance. « Dis moi quel est ton mot de sécurité. »

Je laissai tombé ma tête entre mes bras et pris une rapide inspiration. Je détestai vraiment mon mot de sécurité mais c'était celui qu'il m'avait donné, « Bob l'éponge », je dis à travers mes dents. Quand il m'a dis mon mot de sécurité, je sus qu'il était au courant que je l'avais entendu faire son commentaire à propose de mon âge au Docteur Jordan.

« Très bien, Baby Boy. »

Le second coup atterrit juste en dessous du premier, l'impact me fit grogner. Il installa vite un rythme et malgré le fait qu'il m'avait dit de penser à ce que j'avais fait de mal, je comptais mentalement le nombre de coups. Arrivait au vingtième, les coups tombaient haut sur mes cuisses, je mordais mes lèvres pour retenir mes sanglots.

En vérité, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de ce rappel mais j'aimais qu'il se préoccupait assez de moi pour le faire quand même. J'avais vraiment essayé de ne rien dire à Madame Ayers à propos du cœur, mais elle était enceinte et ne souriait plus vraiment ces derniers temps. Je voulais juste enlever un peu de tristesse de son regard et la voir sourire.

Il pressa le paddle contre ma peau chauffée une fois encore, attendant. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, mais je n'étais pas encore assez dans mon palais mental pour le lui donner. Mais bientôt cela fut trop et je trembla, relâchant un petit souffle. Il prit cela comme un signal et me recueilli dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Je me recroquevilla sur ses genoux ce qui n'était pas facile vu que nous étions en hauteur.

Il entoura mes épaules de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Sa respiration était aussi rapide que la mienne. J'avais beau détesté être punis, il détestais encore plus devoir me punir, mais il le faisait car cela montrait qu'il tenait à moi.


	2. deuxième partie

« Pardonnez-moi Maître » Priais je, ma voix étouffé puisque mon visage était caché sous son aisselle gauche.

« Je n'aurais pas à te punir si je ne t'avais pas pardonné. » Sa voix craqua et je sus qu'il lutté contre les larmes qui n'était pas vraiment pour moi. Oh je sais que certaines l'étaient, mais la plupart était pour son patient qu'il avait presque perdu aujourd'hui. Il se souciait profondément de ses patients et c'est ce qui faisait de lui un bon médecin.

Après plusieurs minutes, il soupira profondément, renifla légèrement et frotta son menton sur le haut de ma tête. « Qu'avons nous appris aujourd'hui ? » Sa voix était de nouveau sous contrôle et je savais que ma punition n'était pas finis.

Je soupirai et me colla encore plus à lui. « Je n'aurai rien du dire à Madame Ayers. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Vous auriez pu refuser ce cœur. Votre ami aurait pu être incapable de nous aider à nous aider à nous le procurer à temps. Et ce n'est pas ma place. »

« Ah . » Il respira, pressant un baiser sur mes cheveux. « Le dernier. Répètes le moi encore. »

Je me retins de justesse de grincer des dents. « Ce n'est pas ma place de dire aux patients si ou quand un organe leur ai proposé. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

Je tournai la tête pour frotter mon nez contre son épaule. « Parce que je ne suis pas un médecin. »

« Tu n'es pas un médecin, » Répéta t'il. « Tu es sur de cela ? »

Oh, maintenant il devenait méchant. Cela me rappelait mon premier jours à Three Rivers. « Oui Maître »

« Et pourtant tu as dit à madame Ayers que son mari avait eu une correspondance pour un cœur. »

« Vous l'avez vu Maître ! Vous avez vu combien elle était triste. Et cela n'allez pas avec le fait qu'elle est enceinte. Je voulais juste la voir sourire. »

« Pas. Ta. Place, Baby Boy. »

Je soupirai profondément et approuva. « Bien Maître. »

« Bien » Il se déplaça jusqu'à pouvoir placer deux doigts sous mon menton pour pouvoir relever mon menton et placer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de frustration de m'échapper. Il ne m'avait pas tellement touché ces derniers temps et je commençai à douter de la profondeur de ses sentiments. Ma supplication pour son toucher me valu une claque sur ma hanche. « Tu es toujours punis, Baby Boy. Tu sais ce qui arrive après. »

Je savais ce qui allait arrivé et je détestais cela encore plus que d'être fessé avec le plainte. Un plainte sortit de ma gorge. « Maître. » J'utilisai ma voix la plus soumise. Une autre claque me tira un jappement.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive après. »

« Oui, maître »

« Alors pourquoi est tu toujours sur mes genoux ? »

_Parce que tu ne me laisses pas partir ?_ Était les mots que j'avais sur le bout de ma langue mais je ne les dis pas. Je voulais revenir dans ses bonnes grâces et me plaindre ne m'aidera pas.

Avec un soupir, je me délogea de ses genoux et me laissa doucement tombé au sol avec l'intention de ramper du côté du lit le plus près de la porte. Cherchant en dessous de la descente de lit, j'attrapai la paillasse qui y était caché et le sorti, je m'assis dessus et menotta ma cheville droite au pied du lit. Je savais pourquoi il faisait cela mais ça me paraissait toujours aussi cruel.

Juste avant de refermer la menotte sur ma cheville, je levai le regard et le trouva en train de me regarder avec une expression que je ne pus nommer. Quand il nota mon hésitation, il se contenta de lever un sourcil. Je referma la menotta et me roula en boule sur mon côté droit, avec ma tête posait sur mon bras qui me servait d'oreiller.

Nous savons tous les deux que je n'allais pas dormir, mais ce n'étais pas le propos aujourd'hui. Me menottez au lit était pour me rappeler que tout les aspects de ma vie en dehors de l'hôpital sont contrôlés par lui. La plupart de mes punitions consisté seulement à être attachés au lit pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'ajoutait d'autres punitions uniquement quand je merdais vraiment. Comme aujourd'hui.

Les Ayers étaient tellement excités avec la possibilité de ce nouveau cœur. Si quelque chose avait mal tourné avec l'obtention du cœur cela aurait littéralement tué monsieur Ayers. Et j'aurai été le seul responsable de leurs espoirs brisés.

Le fait qu'il ne me demande pas si je devais aller au toilette avant que je ne me menotte montrer à quel point il était énervé. Jusqu'à présent je n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais maintenant que je ne pouvais y aller sans sa permission, permission que je n'étais pas autorisés à demander, ma vessie me disait qu'elle avait besoin d'être vidée. Poussant un profond soupir, je me déplaçai dans une position plus confortable et essaya de l'ignorer. Depuis les quatre mois que nous faisons cela j'avais appris ou étaient mes limites et les avaient repoussé plus de fois que je ne pouvais les compter. Je sais que je pouvais faire ça. Heureusement, il ne me fera pas patienter toute la nuit mais j'attendrai si je le devais.

« Baby Boy » m'appela t'il et je tournai le haut de mon corps pour le voir se tenant près de la porte et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il portait toujours son stéthoscope. Il avait du venir directement de chirurgie.

« Sois le bon garçon que je connais et tu seras récompensé. »

j'acquiesçai et repris ma position, fermant les yeux et pensa à combien j'aurai du insister pour le Docteur Yablonski soit le premier à parler à Madame Ayers à propos du cœur.

Ses pieds nus frappaient doucement contre le parquet quand il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Je pus l'entendre à quelqu'un mais ne compris aucun mot et me demanda si il avait commandé quelque chose auprès du room service. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix féminine lui répondre, une voix qui, comme je l'avais récemment appris, appartenait à sa femme, le détective Rena Yablonski.


	3. quatrième partie

Je sais qu'il essayait de retourner avec elle. Je l'avais brièvement rencontré quand elle était à l'hôpital avec son partenaire mais elle semblait être une gentille personne et si elle le rendais heureux, alors je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre cela. Je dérivai au son de leurs conversation, son rire résonna plusieurs fois et me fit sourire. Il avait un rire magnifique mais il ne riait pas assez souvent.

Le temps passa et je somnolais légèrement, comatant plus que je ne dormais réellement, jusqu'à ce que je remarque à quel point c'était devenu silencieux. Retenant ma respiration, je pus entendre des bruits d'ébats sexuels venant du salon. Une pointe de douleur fit son apparition dans ma poitrine quand je pris conscience qu'il la voulait elle et pas moi. Je finis par me retourner et en entendant le claquement des chaînes autour de ma cheville je me rappela que je n'était qu'une chose avec lequel il pouvait prendre son plaisir. Et il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait plus m'utiliser pour cela après avoir merdé même si j'avais fais en sorte de me rattraper pour lui en trouvant une façon de ramener le cœur de Lancester à Three Rivers.

Apparemment, je m'endormis, me réveillant en sursaut au bruit de porte de la chambre se refermant. _Est ce que Rena était partie ou est ce que le Maître a eu son journal du matin ? _Me demandais-je. Pas que cela importait. Je clignais toujours des yeux quand ses pieds nus et jambes entières entrèrent dans mon champ de vision, répondant à ma question.

Il passa devant la paillasse ou je reposais, sans s'arrêter, et alla dans la salle de bain. Je l'entendis vider sa vessie ce qui ramena ma propre vessie à la vie. Ma situation devenait intenable quand il m'appela. « Baby Boy. Viens ici »

_Oh, merci mon Dieu._ Me relevant rapidement, je pris la clé des menottes de leur cachette en dessous de la tête de lit et me détacha rapidement. Je voulais courir aussi vite que je le pouvais dans la salle de bains mais cela n'était pas permis, alors je me mis à ramper le plus rapidement possible à la place.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je le trouvai se tenant devant le toilette. Me remettant gracieusement sur mes pieds, je me mis entre lui et le toilette avec mon dos contre son torse et pris la position : mains sur la tête, les doigts croisés, les pieds écartés de la largeur des épaules.

« Un si bon garçon » dit-il plaçant une main sur ma hanche gauche et enroulant l'autre autour de ma virilité. Je soupirai profondément de soulagement et m'affaissa un peu dans ses bras pendant que ma vessie se vidais, la pression s'échappant.

« Je dois te demander pardon, Baby Boy » il fourra son nez derrière ma tête, juste en dessous de mes doigts croisés. « Je ne voulais pas te négliger toute la nuit. Je pense que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. » Je ne pus retenir un sourire à ses mots. Mon cœur fondit quand je pris conscience qu'il se souciait toujours de moi. Il pressa des petites morsures derrière ma nuque, causant un tremblement le long de ma colonne vertébrales. « Mm. Je sais que tu m'as déjà pardonné mais j'ai prévu autre chose et j'ai annulé tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire pour aujourd'hui pour que je puisse passer toute la journée à me rattraper auprès de toi. »

_Toute une journée seul avec lui..._ Nous n'avions pas passé toute une journée ensemble depuis que nous avions commencé. Je me sentais comme si c'était mon anniversaire.

Il me mordit un peu plus fort entre mon cou et mon épaule et glissa sa main gauche sur mon torse pour attraper mes bourses une fois ma vessie vidée, les serrant gentiment. « N'oublie pas de te rincer. » dit il tapotant mes fesses avant de rentrer dans la cabine de douche.

Tirant la chasse d'eau, je sautai dans la douche juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte et m'agenouillai juste comme le Maître aimé, à l'arrière de la cabine, derrière lui.

Juste après qu'il m'est pris pour la première fois, il avait installé une tapis de douche pour que le carrelage ne me blesse pas les genoux, et il avait tendance à se réchauffer plus vite que la douche, ce qui était une bonne chose pendant l'hiver. J'aimais comment il prenait soin de moi même quand j'étais puni, il s'inquiétait de mon confort et de ma sécurité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher et pris un aperçu à travers mes cils. Je pouvais voir les muscles de ses fesses se contractai pendant qu'il se lavait les cheveux. Une coulés de mousse rencontra mes yeux et je suivis sa course jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses et plus bas sur ses cuisses. J'avais été prévenu que je n'avais pas le droit de répondre à sa proximité, je combattais donc mon excitation grandissante mais c'était difficile. Le Maître était vraiment très attirant et il faudrait un bon moment avant qu'il ne m'autorise n'importe quelle libération. Je fermais les yeux et priai pour que le fait qu'il est pris sa journée voulait dire qu'il allait me baiser,

« Baby Boy », sa voix interrompit mes fantasmes de lui me penchant au dessus de l'évier et me baisant jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la raison. Je levai les yeux vers les siens, encouragé par le sourire aimant sur son visage. Retournant son sourire, j'avançai en rampant jusqu'à ce que je fus agenouillé à ses pieds pour qu'il puisse lavé mes cheveux.

Les mains du Maître n'était pas doué uniquement dans une salle d'opération mais également très talentueuse en massage. De toute ma vie je n'avais reçu un massage du cuir chevelu aussi bon que celui qui me donnait. Alors que mon rôle était de le servir, lui, il semblait penser que son rôle incluait le fait de me choyer de temps en temps. Qui était je pour discuter de cela ? Même si je l'avais fais la première fois qu'il l'avait fais. Il ne m'avais pas punis pour ça, juste lever un sourcil et attendit jusqu'à ce que je balbutiais des excuses et m'assit immobile pour qu'il faire ce qui lui plaisait. Il semblait retirer un grand plaisir de faire toutes ces petites choses pour moi. Choses comme me laver les cheveux et mon corps, me nourrir de sa main et, à l'occasion, me faire un massage sur tout le corps.

Un gémissement m'échappa sans que je puisse l'arrêter, lui causant un rire. « On, Baby Boy comme tu me fais plaisir ». Un rougissement apparut sur mon visage à ces mots. « Tu m'as entendu baisé Rena, n'est ce pas ? » J'acquiesçai, combattant le sentiment de rejet grandissant dans ma poitrine. « Oh, Baby Boy, » Il enroula ses doigts dans mes cheveux et tira fortement jusqu'à ce que je mis ma tête en arrière pour le regarder. « Elle ne signifie rien pour moi. » Il laissa traîner ses doigts sur mon cou. « En tout cas pas autant que toi. » Il me fit un clin d'œil comme il l'avait fais hier dans la salle d'opération quand j'avais ramené le cœur pour Monsieur Ayers

Cherchant le gant de toilette et le savon, il commença à nettoyer toutes les parties qu'il pouvait atteindre, ce qui représentait mes épaules, bras, mains et le haut de mon torse. Enroulant une main autour de mon bras, il me pressa de me levai pour qu'il puisse finir de laver chaque centimètres carrés de ma peau, à l'exception de mes parties intimes et entre mes fesses.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de laver mes pieds, il se redressa doucement, frottant son corps contre le mien. Un frisson secoua mon corps à la sensation de son corps nu contre le mien et son érection contre ma cuisse.

Avec une main placé entre mes omoplates, il me pressa de me pencher en avant et de reposer mes mains sur le mur d'en face, en dessous du jet d'eau. « Tellement magnifique, mon Baby Boy. » murmura t-il et il me nettoya mon intimité, poussant un doigt recouvert de tissus à l'intérieur. « Tellement magnifique. »


End file.
